marvelmcuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression. Horrified by newsreel footage of the war in Europe, Rogers was inspired to enlist in the Army around the time the United States entered World War II, but because time and again he failed the physical tests, he was rejected. His luck changed during another visit to Recruitment Center when Military Sergeant Dugan recruited him for Project Patriot after hearing Rogers's pleas. After voluntarily subjecting to surgery, steroid treatments, and other experimental treatments supervised by Dr. Erskine, Rogers became the first genetically-enhanced super-soldier. During the final treatment however, he noticed a suspicious soldier focusing on him instead of standing guard. The shady man revealed himself as a Nazi spy sent to murder Rogers in the event that he survived the experiment. Rogers stopped him, but not before the spy murdered Doctor Erskine and a few American soldiers who attempted to stop him. Fully committing himself to the American war efforts, Rogers became Captain America. For the next three years, he undertook numerous covert operations, often accompanied by Soldier|[Bucky], now a war photographer, and sometimes "Lucky" Jim Howlett. During World War II he came into battle with the Nazi supersoldier Herr Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, who introduced a prototype A-Bomb made with alien technology and meant to target the White House. Though too late to stop the bomb's launch, Captain America managed to get to the bomb moments before its launch. In a successful attempt to stop it in mid-air, he fell to the sea, presumed deceased. However, through a combination of his super soldier physiology and the arctic cold, Captain American went into a cryogenic state for over seventy years. Decades later, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he had not aged a day; it is yet to be known whether cryogenic preservation or the super soldier serum prevented aging. Once awakened, he thought the assigned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after seeing modern New York City. When Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect the the Mind Soul Stone in Wakanda. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and the Avengers, along with the Wakandan army, held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and killed many other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe. Five years after the Decimation, Captain America and his fellow Avengers found a method to rebuild working replicas of all six Infinity Stones. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of Earth and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers took a hit from a Chuitari turret. Before, Rogers entrusted Sam Wilson with his shield and chose him as his successor.